The Stars Above Us
by withloveme
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett find a baby girl in the woods who was attacked by a vampire, she was bitten and is half-vampire/half-human, they keep her and raise her as their daughter. One day when she was 3 she went a little to far on the Cullen land and went into the Wolves land without knowing. She is found by Seth, and is imprinted on by him. AU. No Renesmee. During Eclipse. Seth/OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Stars Above Us

(I do not own Twilight)

**Chapter One; I Think We Could**

(_'Thoughts'_) (They are very calm around human blood.) (NO Renesmee.)

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

Blood. Not animal, but human. Not a lot, but enough to smell.

I stopped my running, which also made Emmett stop along with me.

"What?" he asked, fully engaged in the hunt.

"Do you smell that?" I answered with a question, trying to pin-point where the smell was coming from.

He stopped all together, closed his eyes, and let the smell wash over him. After a second, he opened his eyes, all traces of the hunt gone as he confirmed the sent we now both smelled.

He looked at me, slightly nodding in understanding, and I nodded right back. We took off running towards the human, careful to stay in the shadows, not needing the human to know about vampires.

In a matter of seconds, we were at a small clearing, where the smell of blood was strongest.

At first glance I couldn't see anything but the long grass. But as my 'Vampire-Senses" came into play, I could see a small movement of the grass at the edge of the clearing something that shouldn't be there, because today, there is no wind.

Emmett and I race over to it to find; a small baby girl no more than a week old, in nothing more that a tattered, old, worn-out, faded pink blanket. Her hair was almost the exact same shade of blonde as mine, and her eyes, her eyes are the same kind of blue as Emmett's when he was human. She had small cuts all over her; face, neck, and what was visible of her arms and legs.

I could see that she had been crying by the tear streaks down her face and her puffy red eyes, she had long since stopped her crying, but the evidence was still there. When she saw us, she started crying a little again, like we were going to harm her. Which was never going to happen. My motherly instincts kicked in and I picked her up off of the cold ground. It was the middle of October, but she did less than shiver, I could only tell she was cold by the rising goose-bumps on her arms. I made sure to wrap the blanket fully around her and was careful not to have her skin touch mine. Emmett came up behind me to wrap his arms around the baby and I, in a protective manor. Emmett and I slowly rocked back-and-forth together and she stopped her crying immediately. She looked up at us with so much emotion, that I didn't know possible for a child of her age.

I don't know how long we stood there for, but as time passes, one of the cuts on her face slowly dripped blood into her eye which caused her to start crying again. Emmett gently reached across me to grab an edge of her blanket and wiped the blood away from her eye. He dropped the edge of the blanket and pushed a small strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

"Emmett," I breathed. He quickly glanced over at me, then back at the baby. "She's perfect. She looks like a perfect mix of the both of us."

It was perfectly true; she had Emmett's eyes, and my hair. She looked like a younger me, but with a little Emmett mixed in.

"She is," he murmured, still looking at the baby.

"Emmett, do you think…" I trailed off knowing that he would understand what I want. What I've always wanted.

"Rose, do you think we could?" he asked, sounding as hopeful as I felt.

"Yes, I think we could do it." I say a smile on my face.

"Let's do it then," he says, he looks like he's about to say more, but he stops. It takes me a second to realize that we aren't the only ones in the clearing anymore. Another vampire. His eyes moved around, frantic to find the source of the smell. I did the same, slowly recoiling into him with the baby in between us. Emmett's arms moved so that they were around the part of my body where the baby was fit between us.

His eyes narrowed around the farthest side of the clearing, around where we came in. I saw a small movement it the trees and saw that there was a vampire coming out from behind one of the trees. Slower than a human, he came in to plain sight, his eyes were blood red.

Emmett moved so that he would be in front of the baby and I, in a protective crouch, ready for a fight. I started to move slowly move back closer to the edge of the clearing, ready to make a run for it with her, knowing Emmett could hold his own against the vampire.

"Rosalie," Emmett said slowly, tense, not wanting the baby or me to get hurt. "Take the baby, go back to the house, and tell Carlisle that I'll be there soon. Go now, Rose."

I knew better that to stick around, I needed to get the baby to the house so Carlisle can look her over to make sure nothing's wrong with her. I ran towards the house, not at top speed, but at what felt like a fast walk to me. I didn't want to hurt the baby that was now sleeping in my arms.

_'Edward!' _ I yelled in my head knowing that I was close enough to the house that he would be able to hear me. _'Edward, you need to get to the clearing near Fork's Hospital, Emmett is back there with a vampire, just make sure he's okay, please. He'll explain everything. And tell Carlisle to be ready with the med-room.'_

I ran threw the door, a little slower than I was before, just in time to see Edward run out the door I just came in. I took the baby to Carlisle's med-room, and set her down on the bed that was already prepared.

"Carlisle," I said, knowing he could hear me.

"Rosalie," he was at my side in less than a second. "Is everything alright?" looking at me, then to the baby that was just waking up on the bed.

"I'll tell you everything, when everyone's here, and after we get her looked at." I say motioning towards the bed.

Carlisle opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Alice came bursting threw the door with a worried look on her face. She looked around the room before her eyes landed on me. She rushed over to me, opening her mouth to say something. Before she could though, a small cry was heard from behind me. Alice and I turned around to see Carlisle cleaning her cuts on her face; it looked like he had already done her arms and legs. Alice looked confused for a second, before a smile that could resemble the Cheshire cat. She stepped around me without a word and reached for the baby. She whispered calming things into her ear that made her quite down quickly.

"So _that's _who I saw in my vision." She murmured into the small amount blonde hair that she has.

"My God," Carlisle breathed behind us. I looked at him confused, and then froze at his expression. I turned to see what he was looking at that has him frozen like this. He was looking at the back of the baby's body in Alice's arms, but more importantly and the base of the neck. At the base of her neck there were two gashes side-by-side. They were the size of pencil erasers, with small amounts of blood pooling out of them. Only a vampire could do something like that.

"Carlisle!" I yelled, not that I really needed to. "Help her!"

As if I hit a switch, he snaps out of his trance and rushes over to where Alice and I are standing and takes the baby out of her arms and lays her face down on the bed. Without a word her ushered out of the room and slammed the door in our faces. At the time this was happening, Emmett and Edward came in threw the door, slightly faster than a human.

"Emmett," I say to get his attention. "What happened?"

He looks at me for a moment; a look of panic came over his face, then back at Edward, probably sending him a "mind-message".

By the time he looked back at me, Alice and Edward were gone. Edward would already know, and would tell everyone else. They could hear us, and would call; Esme and Jasper back from their hunting trip.

Now I was getting irritated, "Emmett, what the hell happened?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Rose…" he trailed off, unsure. "The vampire that was in the clearing was very high up on the friends of the Volturi." Frozen in my walk over to him, he comes to me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug. "He's gone now, but he had another little friend. We weren't able to get to him in time, hell, we didn't even know he was there until the other guy was dead. The guy has no thoughts. Edward couldn't hear him. The only evidence he was even there was his scent."

My eyes fixated on a crack in the wall while Emmett was trying to tell me about the vampire he killed, before Edward got there. But I didn't care about that; all that was on my mind now was the baby. I didn't want to tell Emmett now about her _condition_. I don't want to re-live the sight of it.

_'What's going to happen to her?' _ I wonder to myself.

"Carlisle is checking her over now." I look away from the crack in the wall to find my eyes locked with Edward's. "He has finished cleaning her minor injuries-" he froze for a second, breaking our eye contact, as his eyes glazed over, looking like he was in his own world. When he looked back at me, his eyes were wide. Before I could ask what's wrong, he was gone in the way of the med-room.

Not a second passed and I was already out of Emmett's arms and raced after Edward, with Emmett on my heels.

By the time Emmett and I got to the med-room, Edward was standing over by Carlisle, who was looming over the unmoving, un-breathing baby.

_My _baby.


	2. Chapter 2

The Stars Above Us

(I do not own Twilight)

**Chapter Two; The Daughter of Love and War**

(_'Thoughts'_) (They are very calm around human blood.) (NO Renesmee.)

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

At first I had no damn clue what the hell was going on. I just stood there, frozen in the door way, Emmett by my side, looking and the motionless baby on the table.

"What the hell is happening to her!?" I screeched. Edward would already know what's going on, so I asked this question not to anyone in particular.

"She has a small dose of vampire venom in her blood-stream. It won't kill her, it seems like she has had many small doses of venom to keep her from being all human, but slowly change her into a half-vampire and half-human. She will breath again in a little while the venom does its job" I held my breath, I already felt connected to her in a motherly way. I had always wanted a child of my own. Why not her?

"Carlisle," I said. "What are we going to do?" I don't even know why I'm asking this question. I already know what I want to do. She's _my_ baby; I want to raise her as if she were my own. I'm sure Emmett wanted to keep her too. He was very protective of her and I in the clearing.

"Rosalie…" Edward warned.

_'He heard, damn.' _

"Do you really want this?" he asked Emmett and I.

"Yes, Edward. You, of all people, know how much I want this." I answer for both of us.

"Carlisle, what do you think?"

"It is not our choice, Edward. They must decide on their own." Carlisle said, calmer than the rest of us. Carlisle must of thought something along the lines of; _'Let them be alone, they will come to us when ready.' _ Because a second later they were out of the room, leaving only the baby, Emmett, and I.

"Do you really want this, Rose?" Emmett turned to me and asked.

"Yes, Emmett. With everything I am. You know how much I've wanted this." I said, almost pleading for him to understand.

"I think we could do it, I think we are responsible enough to take care of a child. We just need to keep her away from the _wolves_; I don't want her anywhere near them."

"We can do this." I say with more confidence than I had. A smile growing on both of our faces.

"Do you think she-" Emmett was cut off by Alice bursting through the door. Not it was giving us any privacy.

"Guys? I think you'll want to see this." Was all she said before leaving us to follow her to the living-room.

When we got to the family room, Alice was sitting on the arm of Jaspers side of the couch, while Esme sat on the other with Carlisle by her side. Edward just stood next to Alice, looking like he wanted to be somewhere else. I looked over at Alice, as did everyone else, while we sat there in silence. After a moment, Alice's hand reached out to the TV remote and turned it on to the 'Channel Eight News'.

_"We are sorry to report another two possibly three more deaths in the area. A man and woman who just checked out of ForksHospital today, with their six day old daughter; Adrasteia, were attacked. The woman's body was found at the scene, drained of blood. The man's body was not found, but there was a small pile of ash next to the woman, we have reason to believe he was killed in a fire. Adrasteia's body is missing, and there was not enough ash left on the ground for two people, but she is believed to be dead. The families of Adrasteia do not wish to have their names revealed, and because of family conditions neither side of the family will take Adrasteia in. The couple that was found we're very young and were going to give her up for adoption. If you have any information on_ _Adrasteia, please call this number; (426) 293-7663. Any information is important, please call. Thank you, back to Dave, with the weather." _She ended her report with a small, sad smile.

Before Dave could tell us about the weather, Alice turned off the TV. Everyone then turned to Emmett and I, like we knew all the answers.

"Well?" Carlisle asks after what felt like hours. "What do you guys want to do?"

Before Emmett could answer with something stupid, I answered. "We are going to do just what the reporter said to do. We are going to call the number, and say Emmett and I found her _alone _in the woods, while on a hiking trip, and want to adopt her." There is no way I was letting my baby live without a family.

"But all of us are _still _in high-school; they won't let you take her in." Jasper said.

"That's why Carlisle and Esme are going to work their _magic _and say that they are going to watch over her until we hit legal age. Only, if that's okay with you, Carlisle and Esme." Emmett says.

"We will, as long as you guys are sure about this. That you're ready for it." Esme says motherly.

"We're positive, this is what we want." I felt Emmett's arm around my waist as he pulled my closer to him, kissing the top of my head.

I was now complete, I had my child, I had Emmett, I had my family. I had everything I've ever wanted.

I heard Edward chuckle from behind me, and turned to look at him, raining an eye-brow in question. He just shook his head. "Ask Emmett," was all he said before running off somewhere, probably to see Bella.

I turned to Emmett to see that he was trying to hold in his laughter. "What Emmett?" I asked him, not liking being out of the loop.

"It's just that Adrasteia, is the daughter of Ares, the God of War, and Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty. It kinda fits." He smiles down at me.

I laugh, because it does fit. Emmett as the one to be a fighter, one to pick a fight for the sake of there being one he could have a part of. And me, one of the most, if not the most, beautiful vampire in the world, or so I'm told. "Yes, Emmett, it-" I was cut off by a blood chilling scream. One coming from the med-room. My eyes went big as I realized this was our baby that was screaming. Emmett and I rushed to the med-room to see Carlisle trying to hold her down to the table she was placed on. Her bright blue eyes were wide open and her golden hair was springing out every-which-way, as she continued thrashing around, trying to get out of Carlisle's grip. I have no idea what's going on, so I don't know who to help. Do I help Carlisle restrain Adrasteia? Or do I help Adrasteia get out of Carlisle's reach? Apparently, I don't have to make the choice because Emmett made it for me. He tried to gently restrain our daughter, while trying to calm her.

"Shhhh, honey, Daddy's here, tell Daddy what's wrong and Mommy and Daddy will fix it." He said effectively calming her after she heard him say 'Daddy' and 'Mommy'. When Emmett was in her sight her struggling almost completely stopped but the tears still flowed.

I like the way Emmett called me 'Mommy', I always wanted to be one, and this is my chance to be one.

I quickly rushed over to Adrasteia, once I was in her line of sight she immediately stopped all the tears flowing from her eyes and the struggling stopped also. She looked up at Emmett and me with a _look_. Like she wanted to tell us something, but couldn't find the words to do so. I looked over to Emmett to ask if he knew what was going on but as I turned to him, something caught my eye. I turned back to Adrasteia, to find that she wasn't there. In her place was a young beautiful woman, with pin-straight, golden blonde hair, bright gold eyes, high cheek bones, light pink lips, and a small nose. It took me a second to realize that the person in front of me was; _me_. It was like I was looking in a mirror, but behind that mirror was Adrasteia. But that want how it was. Adrasteia was _me_.

"_Impossible._" I heard Carlisle breath. I looked over at him. His face was a mix of what looked like a man who invented the wheel was told he made it wrong. I quickly turned my attention back to Adrasteia, where I wasn't looking in a mirror anymore. I was looking at my baby daughter _Adrasteia_. Not me anymore. She was lying on her back, her blonde hair cascading over the side of the table like a water-fall. Her eyes open, along with her mouth, lips parted slightly, panting.

I would never guess how much that took out of her. When I looked carefully at her she didn't look like a newborn, she looked around two months old now.

_'Is she suppose to grow this fast?' _ I asked myself.

"I don't know." Edward answered. "Carlisle, _is _she meant to grow this fast?" he asked for me.

"I-I don't know, I'll do some tests." He said, and went to one of the cabinets to get some medical supplies.

I turned to Emmett. "What do you think that was?" I ask him.

"I think it means; we have a very talented little girl on out hands." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Stars Above Us

(I do not own Twilight)

**Chapter Three; What Love Is **

('_Thoughts'_) (They are very calm around human blood.) (NO Renesmee.) (She has some of the same powers as Renesmee, as you will find out. NO HATES! (PLEASE)!)

**Two Months Later **

**(Adrasteia looks two, almost three years old)**

**Rosalie's P.O.V**

Adrasteia has been getting the hang of her powers more and more each day. Carlisle has named her power's; Appearance. She can change her appearance at will, like how she was able to turn into me when we first found her.

She, like Edward has; Telepathy. But it only works if you have physical contact with her, then you can see/hear what she wants you to see/hear.

She also can use anyone's power return it to them. As in, if Jane tried to use her gift on Adrasteia, it wouldn't work, and it would just send it right back to Jane, so Jane would get what she sent out. It's kind of like a mirror, someone looks in it, and they see their self back.

She has the vampire strength, but hers is more powerful. Almost as strong as Emmett.

Along with that, she also has an attraction to her. That people just can't help but love her and want to protect her.

She is also very beautiful for her age. She looks almost exactly like I did when I was younger, except, Emmett has a little place in her. Her eyes are the same as his, and she has the same nose as him too. Emmett thinks it has to do with her name, the strong-ness and beauty. Being the Greek daughter of a War God and a Goddess of Beauty and all.

It's sometimes hard to believe that Adrasteia isn't mine or Emmett's. She looked exactly like us. But, she belonged to another family. Now she was apart of ours.

Just ours.

She has been getting very smart; she already knows more than the average twenty year old. She understands the concepts we use, and can run a little slower that Edward. I think he just lets her think that.

She has blood running through her veins, and is not as pale as the rest of us because of that. Her heart also beats a little faster than the other humans, we're not sure why, but we think it has something to do with the fact of being half-vampire and half-human. She has to sleep, and eat. She can eat human food, but prefers animal blood. She does still have her bright blue eyes, which will never change.

In the two months that we've had her, Esme built us a house, one that's similar to their house, but a little fancier.

Adrasteia can speak, though; she prefers to speak with her powers.

Today Emmett and I are taking her to the park, we have told her not to touch anyone, change into anyone, or show off her strength or speed, or any of her powers.

"Emmett lets go!" I called for him, a little louder than necessary, since he could hear me anywhere in the house.

"Coming, Baby." He said, now in front of me with Adrasteia in his hands. He leaned down to kiss me but I felt a small hand on my arm which made me stop halfway.

_A park, with a few kids playing around it, _was shown in my mind. _I could see myself beside Emmett; we were sitting at a picnic table, with a basket over-flowing with food in it. The day was cloudy, the sun hidden behind all the clouds. _

I could see this threw Adrasteia's eyes. How she looked at things, the way she discovered different things. She looks at everything as if it were going to hurt her or someone close to her; us.

"Mama? Can we go to the park now, please?" Adrasteia asked in her high pitched voice, but her words were clear as day. Almost bell like. She was trying to stay still in Emmett's arms, but she was jumping around too much, and looked as if she would fall out if Emmett didn't have a strong grip on her.

I laughed at her eagerness, "Sure, Sweetie. Let's go."

. . .

The park was busier then we had thought it was and we had to leave early. Adrasteia was running a little to fast for a child her age. I could tell she had fun though.

When we got home she still had steam to burn off, so I let her and Emmett play in the woods just outside our house while I made dinner.

"Adrasteia, Emmett!" I called out to them, my head leaning out the front door. "It's time for dinner!" I knew Emmett could still hear me even though he is far away.

About ten minutes later and they still haven't come back yet.

'_Where on earth are they?' _ I asked myself. Not five minutes later, both Emmett and Adrasteia came threw the forest trees…with another shadow trailing them, along with the matching heartbeat that was a little slower than Adrasteia's. Not slow enough to be a human. We are almost positive that Adrasteia is the only one of her kind. The only other possibility is…the damn _mutts_.

What is one of them doing here? On out lands? I raced out the door, ready to fight the dog. But Emmett stopped me.

"Rose, Rose," He chanted in my ear, his arms restrained me from continuing my advance on the dog. "Calm down. Everything's fine." A light smirk to his face.

"Emmett." I growled threw my teeth. "Let me go, and step away. Adrasteia too." I didn't want to hurt them.

My eyes searched for her.

'_Where is she?!' _ I couldn't find her anywhere.

I moved my eyes across the mutt as he stood a few feet in front of me, his teeth barred.

I tried to look around the dog to see if Adrasteia was in the forest behind the dog. I couldn't see past him, though, the mutt was very large. My eyes kept searching for my baby, I saw one of her little pink shoes sticking out from behind the mutt and I lost it.

"Move away from my daughter, mutt!" I yelled at the dog. A string of profanities streamed out of my mouth. The mutt just stood there, in front of my baby, protective.

'_Protective? Why was he being protective of my_ _daughter?'_ I didn't know much about the shape-shifting world, but a few hundred years back when we first in countered them, I decided that it was best to see what we were up against. I learned about the legends, about the Third Wife, about everything. Along with what love is to them, _imprinting_, love at first sight.

'_No, no, no, no, no! That's not possible! She's half vampire, that can't happen!' _ I was having a total melt down in my head. I needed to know what was going on.

"Phase. Back. Now." I hissed. The mutt looked over at Emmett, and when he nodded, the mutt turned into the woods to phase. Emmett slowly let me out of his rock hard arms, keeping his hands on my hips in comfort and keeping them ready to restrain me again.

I wasn't giving the chance to ask what the hell was going on before Adrasteia came running into my arms. I held her tightly to me, enjoying the fact that she was in my arms and not with the _mutt_.

The dog-now human-came back thirty seconds later to find us in the same position. I didn't know his name. He was tall, and looked about seventeen. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled when they landed on Adrasteia. I quickly shielded her away from him, leaning into Emmett with Adrasteia pressed in between us.

"What is your business here mutt?" I asked coldly. I just wanted him to leave my family alone.

He stood there for a moment, looked at Emmett for who-knows-what then turned back to me. "Hello ma'am, my name is; Seth Clearwater. And I imprinted on your daughter."

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie's house; . /-gwZVvaJVWsA/UG_


End file.
